


Deep in the summer day, I'll be there with you

by na_shao



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Airport Reunion, Cockwarming, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Reunion Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 07:46:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16719282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/na_shao/pseuds/na_shao
Summary: Loki laughs against Thor’s lips and hums in appreciation as his brother holds him so easily in his arms like a weightless summer breeze. “Everyone expects me to be the emotional one, but who’s crying? Definitely not me.”Tightening his hold around Loki’s waist, Thor grunts a soft “I’m not crying” before stealing another kiss from his brother’s lips, hands vibrating with repressed desire and unshed sparks while a painful ache eats up at his guts. “God, I’ve missed you so much, baby.”





	Deep in the summer day, I'll be there with you

**Author's Note:**

> Posting this [from tumblr](http://angryzilla.tumblr.com/post/176998216580/a-bit-of-thorki-for-my-darling). I wrote it back in August for my love and better half who needed a bit of cheering up ♥
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

 

Loki laughs against Thor’s lips and hums in appreciation as his brother holds him so easily in his arms like a weightless summer breeze. “Everyone expects me to be the emotional one, but who’s crying? Definitely not me.”

Tightening his hold around Loki’s waist, Thor grunts a soft “I’m not crying” before stealing another kiss from his brother’s lips, hands vibrating with repressed desire and unshed sparks while a painful ache eats up at his guts. “God, I’ve missed you so much, baby.”

Time had been a tough component in their relationship as Loki had started college away from home and Thor had gone into discovering his new job, Skype always of great use to the point that Thor had been considering to buy shares as a hidden  _thank you_  to the company allowing his brother and him to feel less of the distance and more of the love they shared.

“Missed you too,” Loki sighs happily, loving the familiar weight of Thor’s arms around his slim waist, the heated touch of his softly-tanned skin through his thin shirt; his eyes are sore from crying with excitation when he saw Thor waiting at the gate. “I’m tempted to make out with you right now but people are already staring—”

“Let them stare,” Thor cuts through his sentence, lips already finding Loki’s, rushed and passionate, and he cradles the back of his little brother’s head as he deepens the kiss with all he can muster: the rain’s unceasing beat, the absolute ache of not being able to touch for months, the sheet of gold on the lawn they couldn’t roll on together like they used to because absence had invited itself instead.

Ache, and pain, and a love like Thor had known no other in his life.

Loki lets out a short little gasp when they manage to get their mouths away from each other, a deep red blush painting his cheeks the colour of sunset.

 _I’d move the world for you,_  Thor thinks, kissing Loki’s blush with a tenderness making his bones melt.

* * *

“Baby,” Thor says quietly, hand reaching out for his brother, “come here.”

Loki looks up at him from the bed — which, really, became  _their_  bed a long time ago — and nods, getting up quickly and taking Thor’s hand in his to sit on lap.

“What is it?” he asks gently and presses a kiss to the corner of Thor’s mouth, the ink swirling around his shoulder seemingly moving along his skin.

“I need to finish these,” his brother sighs heavily as he waves his fingers at the files and papers stacked on his desk, “but I can’t bear being even slightly away from you, especially not today. Sit on my lap?”

Loki finds himself grinning, taking up on the offer and climbing on Thor’s lap in nothing but lace panties; he kisses the underside of his ear, nuzzles his neck.

“God, you do love being stuffed, don’t you baby?” Thor smirks, suddenly finding it hard to breathe, and Loki shuts him up with a long, dirty kiss.

His lips taste like sweat and the sweet cherry chapstick he always carries with him, a taste Thor knows by heart. “As if you didn’t enjoy it, brother? Seeing me with my mouth and ass full of your cock, just as it should be.”

Moving his panties out of the way, Loki grabs Thor’s sticky cock, lube in the other and slowly coats the skin before he sits on it,  his hole still burning with how the other man fucked him. There’s a flash of discomfort as he stretches around it and he arches his back, bares his teeth, moans deeply. God, he had missed Thor so much and he is never going to get tired of the burn, of the sensation of being filled up, of all of this being  _right_  and everything he needs.

Thor’s hands on his hips ground him, make him feel loved and needed; they match the rhythm, finding Loki as he arches up and falls back into Thor’s lap in a dance where magnolia bloom.

“Be a good boy, baby,” Thor murmurs against his chin, fingers moving up to his chest to pinch his nipple and twist it, “be a good fucktoy for me and stay on that cock while I’m working.”

Loki nods helplessly and Thor pushes his cock deeper, withdraws, pushes in again, rocks his hips until Loki can’t think straight and is a sobbing mess of whimpers and wet moans.

He had missed home so badly.

**Author's Note:**

> You can scream at me on tumblr or in the comments (or both!). I'm always happy to hear your thoughts on my works!
> 
> angryzilla.tumblr.com


End file.
